campcampfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Man Series
The first video posted by user Salem Watkins (Formally known as Cat Blanket) Created through out April 2017 - December 2017. The series makes use of the Beatles song "Revolution 9" played backwards, which says "Turn me on, dead man." The series focuses on Max the Dead Man, and his encounters with David in a demonized form, who is a demonic entities. Dead Man was visually inspired from the works of Stanley Kubrick and David Lynch. The story is told non-linearly and certain scenes are unclear what time they are, details and specifics remain unclear. The creator Salem Watkins has said that if he wants a studio to pick up Dead Man, and make an animated mini-series. (Without using Camp Camp assets) The series is about the Dead Man embracing darkness to a point of transcending past what is real and isn't, finding a way to comprehend what is happening... Creation: The full series edit uploaded on January 7th, 2018 is 33 minute and 33 second long. The frame rate of the animation is 24 fps and starts at 16:9 aspect ratio then transitions to 2:20:1, then 2:1, then back to 2:20:1 again in the end. It is referred to as a YTP, AU, or Creepypasta. The series was edited with After Effects CS6 and Vegas Pro 13, most of the animation in the series was made with puppet tool used on .png files of the characters, and the images were edited in Photoshop CS6 and Paint.net. It is also worth to note that it is 33 Minutes and 33 Seconds which Salem Watkins says is intentional, the series is no stranger to ominous numbers repetitively flashing on screen. Lore: Dead Man is being told to kill all the campers which events loop and he kills the campers multiple times and is told to join the cult while said campers are alive next to him temporarily. Dead Man enters what appears to be the Black Lodge (A Homage to Twin Peaks) where he encounters David, who appears as a dark silhouette and refers to him as a dead man. Dead Man's face is scratched, and he fades into a dark silhouette. The 4 slashes on his face go from the top of his right of his forehead to his left cheek all the way across his face, and remain for the rest of the series. Dead Man is instructed to kill the other campers once again as reality repeats itself, which he does successfully without having any issue as it appears dream like. He returns to Demon David, and Demon David transports Dead Man into a separate reality. Reality has been distorted once again as angelic forms of the campers appear, with Normal David waving at them from on top of HEAVEN. Then, his torso twists down and snaps. When he returns to his standing position, he is back to being a dark silhouette and HEAVEN turns dark. The campers are still flying around them, all of them have been turned to the demon forms. The DEATH TREE appears on a hill, with the sky red, and the power line symbol in the middle of the tree. Demon David reminds Dead Man that he has killed the campers to torment his soul in dark HEAVEN. Dead Man sits in silence. Reality gets distorted and the power line symbol appears in front of Dead Man glowing bright red, then slowly transforms blue. Max's pupils return, and he is no longer a dark silhouette. He takes the blade he used to kill the campers and cuts Demon David in half, killing him. The DEATH TREE appears on a hill once again, the sky turns from red to blue, then to grey. To signify a halfway point. PERORATION: A new reality is formed in all black and white, and is unknown how much time went by, with an opening shot of on an old record player, then zooms out to show a room with angel statues in front of a large power line symbol on the wall. The screen zooms in on the symbol, and it begins to turn until there are multiple circles. Together, they make a more complicated version of the symbol, which is referred to as the BLACK ROSE. Dead Man lays in bed back at camp, this is showing that time has past, but he still has his scars. He wakes up starting as his normal self. Demon David appears before him in the form of sleep paralysis and says “GO TO THE END OF THE POWERLINES” Dead Man fades back into a dark silhouette and his pupils disappear as David fades away. The dream reality brings Dead Man through the middle of powerlines floating through the air, back to the room with the record player. Upon his arrival there, Demon David shows up and transforms the powerline symbol on the wall into a BLACK ROSE and then a level with an on & off switch, and instructs him to turn it on. Dead Man proceeds to blindly flip the switch. The statues recede into the floor. Static flashes around Max as he stares at his own hands. “You killed the campers,” “stop fighting,” and “join my cult,” flash on the screen. Suddenly, Jasper or THE BLACK ROSE appears, with gashes similar to Max’s on his face. His, however, go from his left forehead down to his right cheek. “I am the black rose” This causes reality to have completely warped into another portal dimension through which twitching stems are twitching violently while having a reflection, then distorts into a black rose. EMANATE: 23 years earlier... It shows BLACK ROSE sitting in the same room as Dead Man was the end of the power lines, though in 1994. The video cuts back to the Camp but in the same year, with David talking to the campers. "The eyes are watching," he warns, before fading into the air. BLACK ROSE is then shown in the room at the end of the power lines, standing in front of David. The power lines appear behind David while he tells BLACK ROSE "I am waking up a god." Reality distorts again as he slashes Jasper's face, turning him into a silhouette with scars. Time jumps back to 2017, with Max in front of the power lever. It has been switched on, and then shifts focus to what it has done in a different location. There is revealed to be an entire field DEATH TREES, with the power line symbol on them, with two mountains next to the central main tree. The central tree branches open and GOD emerges spreading his wings. The video cuts back to 1994, with BLACK ROSE standing near a cliff. An animated segment by user Marlow shows David’s clawed hands grab the edge of the cliff. He pulls himself up and tells BLACK ROSE: Eyes all around you / Enter the labyrinth / Visions of the hunted / Beware the — Rows of the number 9 fade into the background until it cuts off, and a blue power line flashes on screen. DENOUEMENT: Reality repeats itself again but this time GOD gets out of the central tree again but this time slower, it could be implied this takes place in 1994 and not 2017, GOD lifts up an arm and kills all the DEATH TREES. BLACK ROSES is witnessing all this on a platform in front of GOD. Behind GOD, the sun rises higher. GOD reaches out his hand, and an orb appears like earlier that David held, the power line appears on the sun behind him. BLACK ROSE does the same, and lifts his hand up to hold up a Black Rose with the stems returning behind him. GOD sends the orb at the BLACK ROSE symbol. It grows brighter and brighter until the screen goes white, their faith unknown. In the room with David, Dead Man outline is twitchy, then suddenly when GOD fades to white, his outline stops twitching. He takes out he blade he used on the campers and cuts David in half once again. The gashes on his face glow from white to blue, the same blue as the blue death tree and blue power lines, and the scene fades to black. Dead man max.jpg Dead man the campers are dead.jpg Dead man the red room.jpg Visions of the hunted.jpg DEADMAN SEASON -.png Category:AUs Category:Miscellaneous